Running Water
by Fair Cate
Summary: Max and Logan have a dance...


Disclaimer - I own none of the characters blah blah blah Rating - PG13  
  
This is one of my favourite fanfics at the moment. I extended the end on advice from a friend, who thought it was previously too short. I'm not too sure about it, so see what y'all think  
  
Running water  
  
Sed mulier cupido quod dicit amanti, / In vento et rapida scribere oportet aqua  
Caius Valerius Catullus (87 - 54 B.C.)  
  
I love the nighttime. It hides so many secrets. a bit like me really. The darkness holds shadows and it is to the shadows I cling, because they hide and protect me from everyone else. But I just wish sometimes that I didn't have to hide. I wish that I wasn't so scared of people getting to close to me, that I wasn't afraid of revealing myself to them. Sometimes I wish that if I went out in the rain long enough, the rain would wash away all the stains of my soul - all the things I want to hide. Because if a little water would clear me of my deeds, then I wouldn't have to hide any more. But then, if I could wash away all the stains, I wouldn't be me; I would be someone else. And I really like my life right now. I have a job that I can do, great friends, a kick ass apartment and motorcycle and I have Logan. I have to include him; he is my best friend. We hide nothing. well, very little from each other and we are the only ones who truly know who that other person is. He knows I've got his back and I know he's got mine. I just wish that we were more than that. More than friends.  
  
Max zoomed around the corner on the way to Logan's, rain pelting down on her face. Great, I'm soaked. I hope I still have a change of clothes at Logan's. Max pulled up in front of his building and hopped of her bike. Max smiled at the doorman, who ask how 'Ms Guevera' was this evening. Max almost laughed, for such a big and tough looking guy, Henry the doorman had such manners. Max pushed the button for the penthouse in the elevator and waited while the doors shut. Max could hear sweet music pouring out of Logan's; not the classical he usually played, but more r'n'b. "Knock, knock?" Max walked through the unlocked doors and into the apartment. "In here" Logan called from the living room. Max walked in to find Logan sitting on the floor, CD's surrounding him. "Hey. I just found all of my old music from when I was young. It is amazing these all still work" Max had to laugh. "You look like Christmas arrived early. I never thought you would be into all this" "You think I was always a classics buff? I used to listen to everything. Pop, rock, hip hop." "I can not imagine you grinding" Logan looked at her with mock disbelief. "You assume too much" Logan flicked through some CD's and with a smile stick one on. The song started and Justin Timberlake's voice began to fill the speakers, followed by a heavy backbeat.  
  
You were my sun You were my earth But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no SO you took a chance And made other plans But I bet you didn't think they would come crashing down, no. You told me you loved me Why did you leave me all alone? Now you tell me that you need me when u call me on the phone Girl I refuse unless I be confused with some other guy The bridges were burnt and now its you turn to cry Cry me a river.  
  
Slowly, the dance became more sensual, neither of them laughing. Max was glad that she was dancing with her back to him, she wasn't sure if she could stop herself if she looked into his eyes. As the music began to fade Logan spun her around and straight into his arms. They stood there in silence, and then they slowly began to look into each other's eyes. "I stand corrected," Max said, breathless. Logan smiled. "Never doubt what I can do" The next song began, a gentle ballad. "Ah, now this song is by Carl Thomas. I didn't like most of his stuff, but an friend of mine left a soundtrack for a movie here and this was on it" Logan whispered as he puled Max in and they began to sway, "it sorta grows on you". Max rested her head on Logan's very comfortable shoulder. This is nice, I could get used to this. Max and Logan gently swayed to the music, easily keeping in beat.  
  
Summer rain  
  
Whispers me to sleep and wakes me up again Sometimes I swear I hear it call my name  
  
Wash away the pain  
  
Oh, summer rain Max moved her head away from Logan shoulders and looked into his blue eyes. They stood there, just staring. And before either of them could stop it, their lip sealed in a kiss. The kiss became deeper before Max broke it. He thinks I'm going to run, Max thought, as she took in every aspects of the man who was holding her. She moved an arm from around him and stroked his scruffy beard with the backs of her fingers. Logan reached up for her hand and brought it to his mouth, where he kissed it, still looking into her eyes. Still holding hands, they headed silently towards Logan's bedroom.  
  
Max shuffled back sitting on Logan's bed, while Logan closed the door. Logan climbed onto Max and simply stroked her face. "Are you sure you want this" he asked gently. "This is the only thing I know I'm sure of" Max responded, looking straight into his eyes. And with this she began to unbutton his shirt. Once this was discarded of, Max ran her hands over his chest and then looked into his eyes again. Their lips met and they lost themselves in each other.  
  
Max woke hours later, confused of where she was. And then, with a smile, she remembered. Max rolled over and look at the sleeping man next to her. I cant believe this has finally happened and that I have no regrets. He looks even cuter when he is asleep. Max curled up next to his and rest her chin on his chest. The light from the rising sun creeping through the curtains cast shadows over the contours of his chest. He was lying on his back, his face so peaceful as Max watched it. Max could here the rain pelting down on the windows, but more present was the sound of Logan's even breathing. Before she could stop herself, she raised a hand and began to gently stroke his face. Logan stirred and looked down at her. His face instantly broke into a gentle smile. "Morning" he said gently. Max didn't say anything, but just pulled herself up to kiss him. Logan held onto her as their kiss turned more and more passionate. They finally broke, Max lying completely on top of him. They smiled at each other and kissed again, rolling over so that Max was underneath Logan. After several moments, Logan lowered his kisses to her neck and Max ran her fingers over his back as he began to kiss gently down her chest. "Logan?" Logan raised his head, surprised. "Mmm?" Max took his face in her hands. "I love you" Logan instantly rose to her eye level. "I love you too" They just lay there, smiling and staring at the other person. Both of them heard the noise at the same time, the sound which broke through the silence in the apartment. Logan raised his head in alarm and then looked at Max, who also looked troubled. "It's probably just Bling" Logan said. All of a sudden, the door to Logan's door flung open and about twenty men stormed in, dressed in army clothing. They pulled Max out from beneath Logan and ten of them began to drag her away. Logan scrambled to his knees and as the protest formed on his lips he was shot several times. "No!" Max cried, struggling against those who held her capture. Max looked at Logan, as he mouthed the words "I love you" and finally collapsed. "Logan!"  
  
Max sat up sweating. She looked around her and realised she was in Logan's bed. The beautiful memories of last night were clouded by the dream Max just had. Max looked over next to her and realised that Logan wasn't there. Gently, she could here the shower running and knew he had just woken before her.  
  
"Max!" "Morning" Max replied as she stepped into the shower next to Logan. "I didn't realise you were awake" he replied, pulling her towards him. Max hung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" "A good morning kiss" "If this is gonna happen morning, I don't think I'm ever gonna let you go" "Well, I know that I'm never gonna let you go" Logan looked at the woman in his arms. Could she really be saying what I think she is? "Logan" Max said as she ran her fingers through his wet hair, "I want to be with you" "Max, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" And with that final sentence, they kissed, letting the hot water run over their bodies.  
  
Rough translation But what a woman says to her lover should be written in wind and running water.  
  
I got the idea for this mainly from the very vivid way Max's dreams are portrayed in the show. It originally finished with Max waking up and realising it was a dream in 2 sentences. However, a friend read it and said that it was a bit to dark to just leave it there and to extend it. I would love some responses on this fanfic, though. I know it is very soppy and shit, but awk, u gotta love the lovey ones!!! 


End file.
